A typical holster for a weapon such as a handgun or an electric discharge weapon includes a body portion defining a chamber having an opening. A muzzle portion of the weapon is inserted through the opening into the chamber. The weapon is thereby received and supported in the body portion of the holster.
Holsters with pivoting (rotating) hoods are known. The hood is supported on the body portion of the holster for pivotal movement relative to the body portion between (i) an open position uncovering the opening and thereby allowing the weapon to be inserted into the body portion, and (ii) a closed position extending across the opening arid thereby blocking removal of the weapon from the body portion. Closing the hood in this manner aids in retention of the weapon in the holster. One such type of hood is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,581, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
Many weapons that can be holstered have a “safety”, that is, a manually engageable member on the weapon that must be moved from an activated (or “on”) position to a released (or “off”) position, in order for the weapon to be fired. It is often desired that the safety be in the “safety on” position when the weapon is in the holster, to minimize chance of accidental discharge. Other holsterable weapons, such as an electrical discharge weapon (“EDW” one brand of which is Taser), might additionally or alternatively have a different type of “actuator”, for example an electrical on/off switch, which desirably is in the “off” position when the weapon is holstered.